Red Ring
by ProKitty202
Summary: Masamune wants something that Kanetsugu can't afford. What's he gonna do? Fluffy KanexMasa apology fic.


Yo~ Wuzzup?

Yeah this is another AU idea I had which I couldn't ignore. I adore this couple~ *squee*

Oh yeah...about Sengoku High...

I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY! I'LL GET ONTO IT RIGHT AWAY! T_T

*In emo corner* why must it be so freaking hard to complete..?

* * *

"Hmmm...?"

'_Is there a special person in your life whom you wish to express your love?'_

_'Give the gift of sparkling beauty'_

_'Pick out the perfect jewellery'_

_'For the one you hold dearest to your heart.'_

_'A special ring just for the two of you'_

"Ohh..." Masamune continued to stare at the big TV in front of him. He was intrigued of that certain thirty second commercial; something about it...it just had a weird fuzzy vibe to it. A warm smile suddenly came to his lips as he sat up to examine his left hand, the ring finger specifically. "A ring...huh?"

"You want that sort of thing?"

"AHHH! K-K...Kanetsugu!" Masamune nearly jumped out of his skin because of his sudden entry. He was so engrossed with the commercially that didn't hear Kanetsugu come in. Kanetsugu has a tendency to surprising him when he least expects it. "Don't scare me like that! Where'd you come from?"

The older male smiled and shook his head "Need I remind you of _who_ is living in _who's_ flat again?" he quickly reminded the younger one before sitting next to him, propping his elbows onto the low table. Masamune just scowled and turned away. He hates it when he's proven wrong "Grrr..."

Instantly, Kanetsugu smirked and decided to press on the question he asked earlier "So you want a ring, huh?"

Astonished, he turned back to Kanetsugu with redness appearing onto Masamune's displeased face "W-w-what? Don't be s-stupid!" he squeaked "I really don't care for a ring..."

Seconds of silence had changed the atmosphere. A pair of silver orbs staring into one of dark chocolate. "I'm _not_ buying you a ring, Masamune." Kanetsugu confirmed quite bluntly, inwardly frowning at the subject "_Not that I have the money for it anyway..."_

Masamune's eyebrow turn upwards greatly "I wouldn't expect anything from a useless bum like you!"

"Yeah yeah..." Kanetsugu cupped his chin into his right arm. While his eyes quickly zoomed around the area he was look in, he spotted a small red ball of yarn alone on the top shelf. Then an idea suddenly struck into his mind. "Hey."

Masamune glared at Kanetsugu's referral to him. "What."

"Get some scissors..." he said, shooting him a deadpan look. Masamune's eyelid hung halfway at this, giving a few seconds before responding "What for?"

"Just do it." Kanetsugu exhaled after taking the ball from the dusty shelf. This time he sounded more annoyed than reasonable. For once decided not to question this behaviour and quietly complied. Although, what does he want with scissors? Is he going to cut his hair or something? It's short enough...

Scuffling closer to the confused boy, Kanetsugu, still baring the unreadable look on his face, held out a short cut piece of the yarn "Hold out your left hand." He plainly said but it just puzzled Masamune even more.

Now he's definitely up to something. Red string? What on earth for?

Masamune huffed to himself, reluctantly holding his hand out. As Kanetsugu reached for his fingers, Masamune had a warm blush settled onto his cheeks "Eh? The ring finger...?" the brunette let out a small gasp of surprise at this gesture "What are you...?"

"Yeah yeah, keep still." Said Kanetsugu in a dismissive tone. Tying things with something like string can be difficult if the person or object is constantly moving. Although, Masamune couldn't help the trembling, like he couldn't help the pounding heartbeat in his chest.

"Done."

Masamune blinked and looked down at his hand. The way he tied the string... so tight and thick looking...it's almost...like a ring of some sort. Another layer of redness quickly faded onto Masamune's face "...K-Kanetsugu!" he cried out to thank him but Kanetsugu refused to look at him for some reason. He had his head on the table, facing away from his little boyfriend.

"...Until I can buy you the real thing...you'll just have to make do with this one...okay?"

"_Oh gosh..._" Masamune giggled, unbeknownst to the big smile the raven haired male had slapped on his face. That giggle always made Kanetsugu smile, no matter the cause. Sometimes Masamune would use it for his advantage. But not today, this time...this smile was true. "Hehe...you dummy."

Kanetsugu grumbled at the playful insult and sat up straight, only to have his arm claimed by the satisfied Masamune, purring and nuzzling his arm.

"Kane..."

"What?"

"I love you~"

Kanetsugu blushed. "...yeah yeah."

* * *

Hopefully this will make up my slowness with SH

Bye for now =w=;


End file.
